No need
by eixirt
Summary: AU. After Kagato's attack everybody's lives turned back to normal. But "what if" some of them didn't actually tuned back to the way it used to be? And "what if" some of them actually changed, is it for the better or the worse?


**No need** by **eixirt****Chapter 1****Katsuhito "Yosho" and Nobuyuki**

It has been two long weeks since Kagato's defeat. Everybody's lives were turned up so differently.

For example, Mr. Nobuyuki was always doing his job. It's kinda hectic for him when he came back a pile of paperwork and projects to finish while Lord Katsuhito, on the other hand was fine. After the incident, he managed to stay for a couple of days at Jurai for some medical treatments but everything turned out so well.

'_Brother was rather amazing.'_ Ayeka thought with a chuckle as she walked along the corridors of the Palace.**Kiyone and Mihoshi**

The next person or persons are Mihoshi and Kiyone. After the incident, they both had a chance to get their old jobs back. They were so lucky that they even got promoted to a higher rank at their department.

"Lynn, could you get me a cup of tea please." Kiyone called out at her speaker.

A couple of minutes had passed and the door rang as Ms. Lynn, Kiyone's secretary came in handling her cup of tea. Once Kiyone got a little sip from the tea, she suddenly spit a portion of the tea.

"What's this? There's even no sugar in it!" Kiyone exclaimed as her secretary sweat dropped from the incident.

"I'm sorry Miss Kiyone. I'll replace your tea right away." The secretary said as she cleaned the mess and hurried back to make a cup of tea for her boss.

"Kiyone, are you alright?" Mihoshi asked with concern.

"I'm fine; it's just that I miss Sasami's tea that's all." Kiyone said as she remembered the little princess' enthusiasm towards the kitchen.**Washu**

The fifth person would be Little Washu. Well she didn't changed much. But she sure is the number one scientific genius in the whole universe.

'_After coming back to the Science Academy, she became a busy person these days.'_ Ayeka thought as she turned to the other corridor and to the other.**Sasami**

The next one shall be Sasami. My little sister had become more close to me after the incident. I couldn't blame her after all we depend on each other now.

"Princess, wait." Azaka and Kamidake called out to the little princess as Ayeka watched the trio ran along the corridors.**Ryoko**

'_Where could Ryoko had gone though?'_ Ayeka thought for a moment as she paused and think for a while.

Yes, the Space Pirate. We never heard from her ever since the Kagato incident.

'_I hope she's not in trouble.'_ Ayeka thought as she continued to walk to her final destination.**The next day**

"Don't worry Sasami I'll be fine. Azaka and Kamidake are escorting me back to Earth, so there's nothing to worry about." Tenchi said as he kissed Sasami's forehead.

"Where's Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.

"She didn't want to see you leave." Sasami said in a low voice.

"I see" Tenchi replied plainly.

"Lord Tenchi, shall we go now?" Azaka said. Tenchi nodded in response.

He bid his last goodbye to the little princess as he boarded the ship that will take him back to Earth. After a couple of minutes, the little princess can no longer see the spaceship.

'_He's gone now'_ Sasami thought as she walked back inside the Palace.

Silence filled the corridors as the little princess walked with hope that she will find her sister. After a couple of minutes of searching, she went to her sister's room hoping that she will find her there. Once she walked in, she saw a note at her sister's desk, it was for her. She read:

_Dear Sasami,_

_When you find this letter, I'm very sorry to tell you that I'm nowhere to be found. Don't worry. I'm in a safe place. Please don't tell the Council about this_ _and also please don't look for me. I want you to trust me on this._

_Your loving sister,_  
_Ayeka_

'_She must have gone back to Earth.'_ Sasami thought out loud.**Back on Earth**

A very well known ship landed on a certain island. It was until the passengers came out of the ship and walked back to their home. But before they could enter the house, the residents came out of the house with warm smiles on their faces… one of the residents teleported in front of a passenger.

"What took you so long?" Ryoko asked with a seductive voice as she wrapped Tenchi with her arms. But something fell off on Tenchi's jacket it was Ayeka's gift.

Ryoko was the first one who saw the gift and handed it to Tenchi. "What's that?" She asked.

"Oh this" He said as he reached it from the ground. "It's Ayeka's gift for me." Tenchi said with a slight blush on his face.

"…Really?" Mihoshi asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, what are you waiting for, open it!" Washu said in a hurry.

"Okay, here it goes." He said as he un-wrapped the gift. Once he was done, he held out a silver bracelet with some blue diamonds on each chain. He was amazed at what he saw.

"Look there's a note!" Mihoshi said as she handed it to Tenchi.

_Dear Tenchi,_

_I hope when you read this letter you're home, safely. But who am I to stop you from going home. I really hope you liked your present._ _I hope that, in a way, it will remind you of me._

_Yours truly,_  
_Ayeka_

Tenchi finished reading the note, '_it's lovely…'_ he thought.

"Tenchi!" Someone called out coming from the direction of the lake. Tenchi saw it was Sasami. He had hoped that Ayeka was with her. But he was easily cut off by Sasami's question.

"Tenchi, have you seen Ayeka, did she come back here on Earth?" Sasami asked as she panted.

"No she's not here. I thought she was with you." Tenchi said with a serious tone.

"What's going on here?" Washu asked as the others came in view.

"Ayeka's gone" Sasami said.

"What, how?" Tenchi asked with panic in his voice.** Disclaimer:** Tenchi Muyo is not mine.


End file.
